Electrical Issues on the Apple Farm
by Don Da Guido
Summary: Gaige, transported to Equestria via death, is certainly going to lose her mind. Everything is so damned colorful! For a bit, things are all right... but after a while, thing's need to spark soon or Gaige is going to smash, and as of now, Gaige officially hates colorful ponies... Possible (in)direct sequel to 'THE KRIEGIE PIE HORROR SHOW'. Rated M because of swearing and shit.


**'Electrical Issues on the Apple Farm'**

**As of... I don't know (some number of fanfics ago), I started posting the important stuff at the bottom sooo~**

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

"What the... bitch happened..." A red haired human grumbled as she stood up from the ground she loomed over.

Now, this wasn't your average human. Hell, she was a cyborg for fuck's sake! She had a metal replacement for her left arm, and it looked rusted slightly. Probably the only piece of metal that was 'willing' to jab in as a replacement. Her black and red checkered skirt seemed to flow as she stood up and wiped her ankles. She looked around the area, and saw a lot of... sunshine... and trees... and apples... lots of apples...

"Gah! So much gay!" She screamed out as she saw how everything was so colourful. Suddenly a rustling from a bush not far away caught her attention. "Ahm tellin' ya, Applejack! Ah heard it over here." A young girl's voice sounded from behind the bush, sounds... adorable. At least to Gaige.

"No! Bad thoughts... keep pretty things out of your head!" Gaige said to herself, smacking her own head for a bit.

"What was that?! Ah heard you! Come on out!" An older sounding voice boomed.

"Whah don't ya'll come on out! Huh?!" Gaige said, mocking her accent. She glared at the bush for a few moments.

That glare, died. The moment a pair of orange hooves exited the bush of green, a figure followed. Certainly not the human country girl Gaige was expecting.

As the figure grew more clearer, Gaige noticed how the little horse was wearing a brown stetson, she also noticed the even littler horse with the pink bow-tie behind her head.

Gaige had only ONE thing to say.

"You. Are. Fucking. Adorable!" She squealed out, ultimately frightening both of the little horsies.

"Ya can talk?!" The cowboy horse said, grabbing Gaige's attention from her sister.

"Of course I can talk! How the fuck are you able to?!" Gaige screamed out, changing her mood from that little girly girl to her usual 'Badass' self.

As much as Gaige wanted to pull out her 'Law', she couldn't. Somehow it wasn't on her. _Then again_, inter-dimensional travel is something new to the Cyborg. Maybe something happened that she couldn't possibly begin to understand? She shook her head, these thoughts were unneeded at the moment. "Listen here, missy. Ah don't know who are what you are, but you don't talk that way in front of mah lil' sis!" Applejack said, glaring back at the taller human girl.

"Name's Gaige, don't get it confused with anyone else. And to answer your second no-brain question. I'm a human, now be quiet for a moment so I can think clearly." She spoke, rubbing her temples with her metallic limb. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she thought of what happened before she got here.

**Flashback**

"ALL HYPERION NEW-U STATIONS ARE CURRENTLY DOWN FOR THE NEXT 24 HOURS! TRY NOT TO DIE!" The sound of the auto-mated Hyperion default voice said, and apparently it was on loop.

"ALL HYPE-" It began again, only for both Gaige and Krieg to ignore it.

"Okay... so, we have a major quest to do. Aaaaaaand we only have one shot at this?" Gaige questioned, looking at her tall friend.

"FORWARD! INTO THE CIRCLE OF MEAT AND BONES! WE SHALL DEVOUR ALL OF YOUR FECES AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR NOSTRILS AS YOU SCREAM THE MAGIC WORD!" Krieg shouted out as he ran forward, a Torgue shotgun ready and loaded.

"Eh. If he's willing to die, same here. CHARGE!" She shouted after him, raising her 'Law'.

The last thing she remembers is:

"Krieg, man! I'm not going to make it... that fucking cunt of a bitch over there! Shot me in my... hnngh... lungs. It's getting hard to breathe dude... hnngh... go kill that bastard..." Gaige started to fade in and out of conciousness. Screams of "OH GOD! NOT MY LIVER!" and "GET MY LEG OUT OF MY ASS SOMEBODY!" but the final thing was:

"MY BRAIN IS SHATTERED OVER YOUR DEAD COCOON! I WILL EXPLODE INTO A BLOODY MESS OF BLISS AND PLEASURE! FEEL MY PAIN!" Krieg shouted as he pulled out a large stack of dynamite from his digi-structor.

Boom.

**End Flashback**

_'We both died... great. Now... if I came here... does that mean Krieg came here too or... somewhere else?'_ She thought to herself as both of the little horsies looked at her.

"What?! Can't you see I'm trying to think here?" Gaige shouted at both of them and gave a little huff.

"Um... Miss? Ya seem ta talk out-loud when yer thinkin'." The littler horsie said. This widened both of Gaige's eyes.

"FUCK!"

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

**Well, that's it for chapter one. Sorry it was so short, but I figured I was going to try something new with a new story. Short chapters.**

**I guess I figured it would probably make you guys wanting more, but eh. Just a guess, like I said. Anyhow, what'd you guys think of it? Now, I know it's no "THE KRIEGIE PIE HORROR SHOW", but I'm hoping it at least get's close.**

**Now, for the added characters for the Borderlandsverse, I will be adding: **

**Gaige (Obviously)**

**Krieg is a maybe, might just make this an AU sequel, or a sequel all together**

**Alex (My own character), but he is definitely on the 'maybe' list. I mean, sure it's rated M now, but if I put him in here? I don't know...**

**As for the characters from the MLP:FIMverse, here's a list of who'll be in here (Note, the list is not the entire thing. I'm just putting the main characters):**

**Applejack**

**Applebloom**

**Pinkie Pie**

**Twilight**

**Cheerilee**

**Fluttershy**

**The rest of the CMC (I.E. Babs, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and maybe some random OC you guys want to be in the CMC, I don't know. Check back on chapter four (when it comes out) if I ask for one.)**

**Ok, that's it for all of that. I'm not going to do an Omake for this one, on Chapter Two I'll make up for it though by posting two, that sounds good, yeah?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it~**

**Drop The Act. Put On A Smile**


End file.
